


The Humans Exist Too

by HalfChance



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Morning After, Multi, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfChance/pseuds/HalfChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: Four Times I Felt the Need to Include the Humans of Future Detroit in Transformers: Animated Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humans Exist Too

Masterson liked many things about Bulkhead, but perhaps the one thing that had him shifting uncomfortably was the bot’s chubbiness. He always did have a bit of a chub kink.

Now, sitting atop the big guy’s chest, enjoying the strain in his legs from straddling that huge chassis, the huge lug moaning as Masterson swirled his fingers through the atmosphere of the big guy’s spark, his life force, his literal life force, the tiny programmer felt like a mortal atop a god, like Zeus’ mortal lover, or, more specifically, his dominatrix.

“Y-You gonna actually do anything?” Bulkhead looked up and Masterson smiled down at him.

“Yeah, of course. Watch.” With that, he plunged his whole hand into the spark and Bulkhead keened.

* * *

 

“Tiny organic offspring, please stop leaking.”

Penelope wiped her face with her sleeve, smearing tears and snot across her face, mixing her lip gloss with her eye shadow, mascara and blush blending into a thick paste, just like everything else. She looked up into the glowing red eyes of the huge Decepticon who held her.

“I-I’m sorry, I just need a minute.” She hiccupped and letting her head fall forward, arms at her side, sobbing down onto the robot’s metal palm.

One giant pincher gently stroked her back, trying to be comforting without hurting her. She appreciated it, turning and hugging his pincher, to Lugnut’s shock.

“Thank you, I just need to cry sometimes, you know?”

Lugnut nodded. He knew all too well.

* * *

Samantha was at the restaurant, alone and heartbroken when Swindle pulled outside.

For some reason, she found herself paying for her glass of wine, grabbing her coat from the coat check, and walking out to the beige sedan at the curb. The hologram in the driver’s seat was easy on the eyes, smooth skin the color of ground cinnamon sliding over a strong jaw and lecherous grin. While the violet eyes were drop dead gorgeous, she could do without the beige suit. The bolo tie was a nice touch though.

“What’s a pretty gal like you doing all alone and crying at a jazzy place like this?” He smiled and she almost melted.

“What’s daddy-o like you doing stalking an innocent girl like me?”

He chuckled. “Get in. I’ll take you home.” She slid into the driver’s seat and the hologram dissipated.

“A tube dress and platform heels? That’s not quite vintage, is it?” He pulled into traffic, accelerating quickly. Samantha simply put her hands on the steering wheel to avoid suspicion.

“Honey, sexy never goes out of style.”

And it was then that Swindle fell totally and irreversibly in love with Samantha “Slo-Mo” Lomow.

* * *

Sumdac knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

He had been alone last night, Christmas Eve, the first with Sari away from home. So when Powell extended the invitation for him to come to his company’s Christmas party, he took it with only a two minute hesitation.

And things had gone well.

While Prometheus Black had glared at him and avoided him at all costs, Masterson had shrugged off getting fired by then, saying he was enjoying Powell’s company a bit more for their interest in his latest research: a cybernetic body suit for the police to wear during riots and, hopefully, every day.

Everyone else had been kind and he passed a whole hour chatting with Powell about advancements in robotic technologies, their childhoods, where they came from, interests, and even about Sari. Powell had admitted that he’d played antagonist and kicked her out while Sumdac was missing because he felt she needed a push, an antagonist she could strive to beat, and the credit card that she had assumed she’d hacked was actually hooked into a bank account he’d set aside for her.

By midnight, neither was drunk or even buzzed, but Sumdac felt warm and fuzzy somehow. Powell drove him back to his home in the tower, then followed him up the elevator, to the front door, into the home, and all the way to his bedroom door.

They really had meant to part there.

They didn’t.

So, yes, it was quite logical that Sari was shocked when, Christmas morning, when she’d decided to surprise her father with a visit home, she found Powell making eggs in the kitchen in her father’s bathrobe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I don't really have an explanation for this, aside from how underrated I felt the humans of TFA were, and therefore felt the need to include them. 
> 
> There may be more? I'm not sure if I can muster up anything else for the rest of the TFA humans. I wrote about my favorites so... yeah.


End file.
